


Take me to heaven, take me to hell but never let me go away

by obliviousowl



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, gay relationship, larry - Freeform, shameless everything im sorry, shameless fluff, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviousowl/pseuds/obliviousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Louis and Harry are best friends interested in deals with demons and in love with each other, until the devil himself appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to heaven, take me to hell but never let me go away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nupoxsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/gifts).



> I'd like to say I'm sorry because this is just a shameless Supernatural!AU which was inspired by nupoxsi and her desire for some zarry relationship. She must be one of the sweetest human beings in this planet and she deserves gold, chocolate, hugs and lots and lots of gay OTP. I love you so much <3 
> 
> My betas are the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm really ashamed they had to read this poor excuse of story. Love you, guys <3
> 
> Again, I'm sorry. This one is my first completed baby and I really hope it makes a good impression on you.

Harry grabbed the cat bones, the pictures and put everything together in a little woody box, he fell on his knees and buried the curious object beneath dirt and some stones. He waited approximately thirty seconds when a velvet voice appeared.

_“Harry.”_   
_“You… what are you doing here?”_

* * *

 

It wasn’t his idea, really, it was Louis’, he was a little obsessed with demons and ghosts so he digged in every library and ‘supernatural’ website until he found something substantial and did he find it: an old myth about a crossroad and a demon who gave everything your soul wanted. According to the website, you only needed to ask and the demon would give you the world, but Louis wasn't a fool, something told him it needed to be a bilateral deal and souls may or may not be involved.

“Harry, you can always ask what the conditions are, the demon won’t do anything without your permission, those are the rules.” Louis was an optimist.  
“I don’t know, Lou. What if he tricks me and steals my soul?” Harry was almost feeling sick and Louis’ grim didn't help the knots in his stomach.  
“It will be fine, just think about it; it isn't like we are going to go tonight, is it?” Harry shrugged.  
“I thought, maybe we could go tonight? But I don’t know what I want, help me?” Louis saw him straight in the eye and said ‘ _we’re not going if you don’t know what you want, being soulless isn't worth it if you don’t get a good deal_ ’.

Harry couldn't object to that, Louis was right. His soul could wait, he had a lovely family and the best friend in the world. He felt alone, though and maybe a ‘crossroad demon’ could help; Harry could ask for his soulmate, but was it worth it the effort? With no soul, there would not be a soulmate. The love of his life? The best friend he could ask for? He had Louis and he loved him to pieces, the big real problem was: Louis didn't love him that way. Despite that, it didn't mean Louis wouldn’t kill for Harry, he' do anything and everything for him-. _I can’t make him love me back, it wouldn’t be fair and he wouldn’t do the same if he was me, he would love me unconditionally, accepting I can’t love him the way he deserves_. His river of thoughts was growing and drowning him, slowly and painfully. Desolation was dragging his happy vibe and it felt like sinking in the sea. _This is ironic, he’s the anchor I need to stay afloat but right now he’s the stone pulling me down and I’m laying on an ocean bed._

“Haz? Darling, are you okay?” Louis waved his hand in front of his eyes and Harry tried to smile, the curve of his lips barely visible.  
“Yes, I’m okay, just… sleepy.”  
“Oh, I wanted to take you out to dinner, but I can bake you something? Do you like the idea?”  
“I want banana cupcakes."

~ 

Days passed by and Harry was doing better than the first night when Louis talked about the whole demon crap. He had decided one thing: if he was going to sell his soul, he needed to know everything about hell, demons, deals and what consequences those actions could bring to him. The first week he spent every morning and evening at the library reading like a madman, Louis was with him, reading and worrying in silence -he was starting to regret the moment he put that idea on Harry’s little head-.

The second week was basically the same but in the beginning of the third one, Harry met a gorgeous boy with a face made by the gods themselves. Eyelashes so long and matching big eyes. His smile was warm and his corporal language showed he was quite shy. His name was Zayn and he was reading in the occultism section, he was searching for spells the first time Harry bumped into him. Saying Louis was jealous was an understatement. Louis was not in love with Harry but he was extremely overprotective anytime Zayn was around... okay, maybe Louis was a bit in love with his best friend but for the sake of their friendship, he couldn’t accept his feelings towards the curly-haired guy.

Zayn was a decent guy, though, and he couldn’t even hate him for stealing his best friend’s attention, quite the opposite; Zayn always wanted to be around Harry and Louis in the reading hours because he said ‘they were a matching pair, while Harry was the quiet and weird one, Louis was full of energy and shyness nowhere to be seen.

“I’ll be done in a few days, I was wondering if you’d like to go out for some beers?” Zayn batted his eyelashes at Harry and Louis’ stomach jumped uncomfortably, after a few seconds, Zayn looked at Louis and smiled at him. “Of course both of you are invited, I know the guy who owns the place and I always have free drinks.” Louis sensed Harry awkwardness (young Harold wasn’t good at keeping his alcohol and he acted very different when he was drunk, Louis was the perfect witness to that: they ended up kissing every time they were drunk, that was perfectly normal and the next morning no one would talk about what _happened_ the night before).  
“I’m sure Harry would like to hang out, anywhere but a bar, believe me. Alcohol is not his thing.”  
“Louis is right, we could go to watch the next Manchester-Chelsea? We’d enjoy the football and you could drink beer or vodka, whatever you like.”

Zayn wrote the address on Harry's hand and with a smile on his lips, he left.

Louis was  _not_ jealous.

~

The match was awesome, Juan Mata devoured souls on the field and of course, ManU won. Louis was so excited -it could be the match or maybe it was just Harry hugging him from behind and sinking his face in Louis’ hair-. Zayn, Louis and Harry were tipsy. It wasn’t a good mix but their excuse was Manchester’s victory. They couldn't walk without tripping, if their life was depending on their coordination, they'd be dead.

They left early that night, Louis holding Harry and Zayn watched them walk away with a sad expression on his face. He liked Harry, way too much but someone like him couldn’t have that kind of luxury and he should stay away from him. His boss told him there was a guy seeking information about _them_  and as long as it wasn’t one of the Winchester guys, everything will be fine. Crowley had been stressed enough ever since last month because an angel had betrayed him or something; Zayn wouldn’t know how to explain it, the demons in the lower levels, like him, didn’t really know what happened. All that mattered were the orders they gave him: spy the kid and if it was possible, make a deal with him. Hell was in need for souls to be tortured. _Someone as kind and pure as Harry doesn’t belong in hell, nor does Louis_. He was fucked up, it was the first time in centuries he didn’t enjoy the idea of making deals with beautiful people.

Zayn wasn’t like other demons, he liked humans and didn’t make deals with everybody (just pretty and desperate hearts). A little wish wasn’t enough reason to give your soul away, but who was he to judge? He made deals and usually the arrangements were pretty good.

That night Zayn caught two girls and made deals with both of them. The blonde one was desperate for a scholarship and a successful career; the brunette one was craving for parental love (he gave them twelve years).

Meanwhile, Harry and Louis somehow managed to go home without getting hit by a car or something worse. The minute the door of their flat was opened, Harry kissed Louis and Louis kissed him back, not keeping their hands to themselves they barely reached for the bed. The rest was history.

~

Zayn left the town a week later and Harry was quite upset, he started to like Zayn and suddenly he just disappeared. Louis knew what to do: ice cream, cuddles and Disney movies. They were going to be okay.

~

Once in hell, Zayn talked with ‘the king of hell’ and Crowley relaxed his posture when Zayn explained it was nothing, just a curious kid and his boyfriend.

“Young love always inspires me. I want them, both, Zayn. Go back and bring me their souls.”  
“Sir, excuse me, but I think maybe their souls aren’t made for hell. They are too pure, maybe Earth need transparent hearts right now.” Zayn regretted the things that left his mouth, you’re not supposed to talk like that to Hell’s king.  
“Am I listening love in your words, darling? I’m sure they would love to come here and be with you. Are you sure they don’t belong in hell? Sweetheart, every human being deserves hell. It’s in their blood, it's in their genetics and I want them all. Do you know what else I want? A scotch, bring me one.

Zayn started to walk when Crowley talked again. “I want their souls. Don’t forget it. Next time I see you I want those contracts.”

~

Five months after and Harry knew almost everything about demons and their deals. What was he thinking? Hellhounds were horrid and hell looked worse and worse with every book he read.  
Louis and Harry promised each other they wouldn’t make a deal, never. They were happy with themselves. Something about dating your best friend melts your heart and everything looks brighter than ever. That was the right time when Zayn appeared again at the library and working in Harry’s favourite café. Louis was happy for Harry but the jealousy monster was nipping his pride. Zayn was a thread. Harry liked Zayn and he was convinced the feeling was mutual. His suspects crashed his heart when Harry canceled their plans; Zayn needed to grab some stuff for his sisters and asked Harry to come with him, that first night, Harry didn’t come back.

The next morning Harry broke up with Louis and cried in his arms.

“I can’t love the both of you. I don’t deserve you.” He sobbed his heart out and Louis just caressed his head and cheeks.  
“Hey, love, I’m going to be okay, eventually. I need you to be okay, please? My poor Harry. I was your best friend first and I won’t go anywhere unless you ask me to let you go. Do you understand that?” Harry cried harder, Louis just hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead until Harry fell asleep.

 

Harry moved out three days later. Louis lost it and he ran away as far as he could, everything was a constant reminder of Harry and his broken heart needed to heal. Harry was almost the same, he was living alone now. He loved Louis with all his heart, he did, but Zayn was a gravitational field, pulling everyone in his direction all the time; it was like Zayn was the centre of the universe and Harry was just a planet following its orbit around him.

With Louis gone, Zayn had an open path and he walked it with Harry, it was only natural that Harry fell in love with him (never forgetting Louis because Louis was everything, he was like oxygen but Zayn was like flames and Harry acted like a moth).  
Zayn forgot Crowley wanted both souls and he was measuring the odds about turning Harry into a demon, that way they could be together forever. He couldn’t go back to hell without Louis and Harry’s contracts. Maybe it was a good chance to forget what he was and just enjoy the little pleasures of life, even better because he was with Harry.

~

One particular night Harry was quiet and wouldn’t talk to Zayn, his eyes were sad and his cheeks, soaking wet.  
“What’s wrong, love?” Zayn sat with him and opened his arms, Harry didn’t move.  
“Me. You. Louis. Everything’s wrong.”  
“Care to explain, please?” This time Zayn took him in his arms but Harry didn’t lean to the touch. _This is not okay, something’s really wrong here._  
“I miss Louis and I never told him I was sorry, I still am, and now he’s going to leave the country and never coming back.” Everything in Zayn’s brain clicked.  
“I’m taking you wherever he is, just tell me and we’ll be there.” Harry sighed and told what Louis’ mum said to him. Louis was leaving the UK and the plane would leave in two and a half hours. Zayn smiled and assured it was enough time to reach Louis at the airport.

Two hours later Harry was running and his legs ached from the effort, he didn’t care. Louis was there and he needed to apologise and maybe, say goodbye. End the cycle. After fifteen minutes, he found him: Louis was drinking coffee in one of the coffeeshops, his face was neutral but the trembling in his hands showed he was nervous. Harry approached him and Louis’ face went blank.

“Hi, Louis, how have you been?” Harry smiled shyly.  
“How did you find me?” Louis’ eyes almost popped out his face. He was surprised, obviously.  
“Your mum called and I…” Silence.  
“You what?”  
“I miss you and I wanted to say goodbye. Louis, you promised you’d be here for me, with me. I can’t blame you, I deserve your hate, I’m so sorry.”  
“Do you think I hate you? Oh, Harry.” He took Harry’s hand and squeezed it. “I can’t hate you. I ran away because I needed time to process everything. I’m sure things worked out for you, I hope Zayn’s making you happy.” Silence, the air was charged and both guys looked at the wall clock. Five minutes. Louis was going to be late. “We need to say goodbye now, love.”  
“What if I can’t. What if I don’t want you to go. Louis, please, don’t leave me.”  
“I had to let you go, to the setting sun, I had to let you go and find my way back home…” Louis whispered and held back the tears.  
“Please, don’t use Anathema against me.” Harry cried, it seemed his eyes weren’t capable of anything but crying.  
“Bye, Harry.” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead and walked away.

Harry didn’t run. Harry didn’t move, he was too busy feeling how his heart was being ripped out from his chest. Louis was taking the goddamn plane and he couldn’t stop him because part of him was deeply in love with Zayn but the rest was Louis’.

“Let’s go home, sunshine. You need to rest.” Zayn grabbed his hand and took him home.

~

Zayn was with Harry almost all the time, taking care of him and fixing the cracks of his heart, kissing away the pain and coiling him with a rope of hope. Nights were the worst because Zayn needed to work on his infernal stuff. It’d been months since the last time he called Crowley’s people. Harry started to wonder where Zayn was but all the answers he got were ‘I’m working in this new bar’, ‘I really need to go, my boss wants me to grab some boxes and bottles’, Harry, don’t worry, I’ll be okay’.  
Those nights alone were something positive too, he used them to read and relax. He began a ghosts research, maybe the hunting business needed new people but the idea disappeared when suddenly the lights went down and the temperature descended drastically. He drew a salt circle and called Zayn and like an arrow, he was there in matter of minutes.  
Zayn found Harry and laughed when he checked the calefaction system. It was broken and used all the energy in the flat. They fixed it and Harry told Zayn he didn’t like ghosts. Zayn laughed again. Demons were not ghosts, they were… worse.

~

_Two years later._

Zayn and Harry were living ‘happily together’, even had a cat in their home. Everything looked perfectly normal but Harry had always looked with suspicion, from years now, Zayn’s job. He worked at night but not at the bar Zayn always talked about.  
He noticed that his boyfriend didn’t like salty food or iron articles. He considered the possibility of ghost possession but he threw salt to him and nothing happened; and months ago Harry followed Zayn, but Zayn didn’t do anything wrong, he just went to a bar, talked with the bartender and helped him with the clients because it was a busy night. Nothing weird, so Harry forgot the subject.

  
In their anniversary night, Zayn took him out to dinner. Everything was perfect and Zayn was thoughtful with all the details.They enjoyed a quiet evening but even in their special night, the dark haired boy had to work. Harry didn’t complain, he just locked himself in the flat and read, read the whole night and fell asleep with a demon’s book on his chest. When Zayn got home, he found Harry in the couch, cuddling a pillow and fast asleep, book forgotten on the floor. He carried his koala-boyfriend to bed -Harry always made unhappy sounds when Zayn left him in the bed alone-. He muffled something like ‘come here and cuddle me, I’m cold’ but the pillow swallowed the words and easily, he was asleep again. Zayn sighed and wrote a short note:

_“I’ll be back tomorrow night, don’t worry, I’ll be okay. My boss called me, an emergency. Love you.”_

Crowley sent two demons that night, they wanted to talk with Zayn about his progress. Two years was enough time to seal a deal. They were just two insignificant souls but Crowley saw the spark of love in Zayn’s eyes the last time they had a conversation. That was hard, not impossible, demons could feel love, yes, but only after centuries of meeting different people and cultures.  
Basically, they told him he had tonight to make a deal with Harry. Apparently, someone had their eyes on Louis but the guy was too clever to be around demons and Crowley wasn’t interested in Louis anymore. In fact, he was delighted with Zayn and Harry’s relationship, he wanted Harry or Harry’s soul, whichever he could get.

“You just can’t talk about the deals, he needs to do the ritual on the roadcross, cat bones included and no, you won’t kill your cat. If he accepts you, we can turn him into a demon but if he freaks out… then his souls is ours. These are not suggestions, these are orders. Are we clear?” The taller demon talked and Zayn nodded.  
“Until midnight is your chance, see you in hell soon.” Both demons disappeared in a dusty cloud.

This was going to be hard. Harry didn’t know the rituals or spells or anything, really. He was amused by demons lecture and that’s all.

~

In the morning Harry woke up and had a weird taste in his mouth: morning breath. Reaching for Zayn’s warm body, he found the note. He had a bad feeling about everything, his boyfriend’s boss never called him at night, never. Stepping out of bed, he started his routine and found the book he was reading on the table, opened, on the invocation section. _What the hell?_ He was reading it and it looked easy, he could call a demon and ask all the questions that had been building up inside him the last coulple of years. In the corner of the page read ‘meet me at 10:00 PM in St. Anne crossroad’. That wasn’t Zayn’s handwriting.  
Forgetting all the things he was going to do that day, Harry gathered a whole anti-demon team -just protection, you don’t know when a demon is about to suck your soul out-.

~

At 10:00 o’clock he was in the crossroad, with the box in his hands. That day passed like a blur. Beside the anti-demon team, he needed ingredients for the invocation spell. They had everything in their kitchen, except the cat bones and he wasn’t going to kill Luci for some bones, excuse you.  
Trying to remember his day was a hard task because he could only think about walking down the streets for a dead cat or something, he found a locket, three buttons and a purse. Awesome, he had a new purse to use the next time he went on a date with Zayn… if only he could find Zayn! The motherfucker vanished last night and left his cellphone on the sink. Taking deep breaths and big steps he returned to the flat, opening the door a little bag feel from the ceiling, hitting Harry on the head. Feeling the textures he figured out those were bones and it wasn’t a casual event, nothing that happened that day could be casual and minute by minute, he knew Zayn was involved. Harry was pretty sure Zayn wanted to invoke a demon but why? And with him?  
At 10:04 he buried the box, just like the book said.

“Harry.” Zayn smiled, proud of his boy. Someone with a functional brain would have run away. Satanic spells were dangerous and who could know it better than Zayn? Exactly, no one.  
“You… what are you doing here?” Harry didn’t look surprised.  
“I’m… here to make a deal with you.”  
“What? I don’t quite understand.”  
“I’m a demon, Harry. I make deals to get souls. My boss is the king of hell and he’s particularly interested in you because…” He couldn’t say it out loud, Harry knew Zayn was in love with him but one thing was saying it every night in bed and another completely different was saying it to trick the love about your existence.  
“You make deals. You fool people to steal their souls.” Zayn opened his eyes and Harry was getting paler and paler, his heartbeat razing quickly.  
“No, it doesn’t work like that. Someone comes to me, desperate, they ask me for what they need. I give them what they want, plus ten years of good luck, and when the time’s gone, my hellhound drags them to hell.” He said simply, explaining it like it was something very common, like traffic for example.  
Harry nodded, swallowing his fear and taking a step further. Another step until he was in front ot Zayn.  
“Do you want to take my soul?” He was whispering now, scared. But he wasn’t scared because his boyfriend was a demon, no, he was scared because there was a possibility that Zayn faked their entire relationship.  
“Of course I don’t. I want to take you with me. What does your heart want? Over everything, over anything, what’s its reason to keep pumping? I only make deals when the heart talks, honey. It depends on you.”  
“You.”  
“Come again?”  
“My hearts keeps pumping because of you and you’re everything it wants. You know that Zayn. You could say you were a demon the first time we met and I’m sure I would have fallen in love with you either way. For God’s sake, you could say you were a serial killer and I would have wanted to bake you cookies.”  
“Technically I am a killer.” Harry’s finger touched Zayn’s lips and he stopped talking.  
“So, we’re here to make a deal. Light me up.”  
“Be a demon, like me.”  
“Is that possible?” Zayn smiled.  
“Everything’s possible for the king of hell. Something I almost forget to tell you, you can either be a demon or my boss’ bullies will come and just take your soul or posses you.” Harry caught his breath and almost choked on air. “Don’t tell them I told you, please.”  
“O-Okay.” Harry’s rigid body reacted to Zayn’s touch.  
“It’s going to be the two of us, I promise, just you and me. Don’t be afraid, we’ll be okay, we always are.” The green eyed boy shrugged, playing with the hem of his shirt.  
“Can I kiss you know, Zayn, please?”  
“Are you sure you want to spend the eternity with me? We kiss, we seal the deal.”  
“I’m sure I want you, just you and only you.” Harry cupped Zayn’s face with his hands and his thumb caressed the delicate jaw line his boyfriend had. Their nose bumped and they giggled like two teen girls, looking dead in the eyes of each other, they got closer and Zayn’s lips ghosted over Harry’s and he said a quiet ‘I love you’, before kissing that soft mouth. Those lips drove him crazy, they were sweet and tasted like strawberries and lemon cookies; if love had a flavour, it’d taste like Harry. Their fingers were entwined when a smoky cloud covered them and took them to hell.  
They didn’t care, they’d be forever together and nothing caused fear or pain anymore.

 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> I am judging myself enough, I'm still sorry, though.
> 
> I swear I don't /do/ supernatural relationships, this just popped out my head like a hurricane.


End file.
